Don't Starve Modern Times
by MagnetG216
Summary: Un chico inesperadamente es enviado a un mundo hostil y peligroso, donde tendrá que pulir sus habilidades de supervivencia, a la vez que busca una manera de escapar.


Era un día usual para mí, no hacía ni mucho frío ni demasiado calor, y me encontraba como casi todos los días, frente al televisor de la sala.

-Uggh... no se me ocurre nada para dibujar- me quejé mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

Domingo en la tarde, una tarea de la clase de dibujo artístico para el día de mañana, y no habían ideas...

-Tengo que relajarme- me dije, tomé el control de la polistation y la encendí.

Aquél color azul característico de mi consola de videojuegos inundó la pantalla del televisor, antes de abrirse un menú que me permitiera elejir el juego que deseaba ejecutar.

Moví el cursor hasta que se colocó sobre un ícono que decía: "Survivor Rules"

El juego inició normalmente, la misma pantalla de carga y resolución de siempre.

Comencé a jugar, combinar objetos para obtener grandes y mejores armas y utensilios.

-Si tan solo todo fuera así de fácil- murmuré.  
Ese fué mi primer error.

En un instante la pantalla se tornó completamente negra.  
Dí un pequeño salto en mi asiento.

-No, no puede ser, no tiene ni dos años... mis papás me van a matar- me levanté del sillón y me acerqué al aparato.  
Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el televisor volvió a la normalidad.

-Que extraño...- pensé mientras volvía a sentarme en el sillón -Debió de haber sido un falso contacto o algo así-  
Tomé mi control de nuevo y fije mi vista en la pantalla... había algo raro.

Frente a mi personaje estaba parado un hombre de traje, con cabello relamido y una gran flor roja en el bolsillo de su saco a franjas.  
El hombre comenzó a hablar, apareciendo letras rojas sobre su cabeza.

-Hola, amigo- continuó -Escuché que quieres las cosas fáciles, y que estás estancado sin ideas-

Por un momento no logré reaccionar ¿Acaso había dejado el micrófono encendido? No, no puede ser, éste juego no tiene sistema de voz implementado.

-¿Qué dices?, ¿Hacemos un trato?- Una ventana con bordes negros apareció en la pantalla, las dos opciones: SI y NO relucían de un color blanco.

-Así que era un nivel secreto, ya me había asustado- suspiré aliviado.

Presioné el botón del mando, eligiendo la opción afirmativa.  
Un trueno se oyó muy cerca de mi casa ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llover?

-O-ok esto ya está poniendose demasiado...- no pude terminar, las palabras desaparecieron de mi boca en el momento en que miré nuevamente el televisor.

El rostro pálido de aquél hombre cubría ahora toda la pantalla. Con una malévola sonrisa me habló.  
-Bien, entonces... ¡comencemos!-

De todos los rincones de la habitación comenzaron a surgir extrañas sombras parecidas a manos con garras.  
Cada vez habían más, y se acercaban rápidamente.

Traté de correr hacia la puerta, pero me tomaron de manos y pies en meros segundos.  
Abría la boca y me esforzaba por gritar, pero no podía entonar ningún sonido.

A mis piés se comenzó a formar un charco de agua negra que giraba parecida a un torbellino.  
Miré hacia la televisión y pude oír la risa de aquél hombre.

Las sombras comenzaron a sumergirme en el agua.

Fría, pero extrañamente, no sentía que me mojara.

Forcejee tratando de soltarme. Estiré mi mano lo más que pude, pero lo único que pude tomar fué algo metálico.  
Antes de que pudiera revisar qué había tomado, mis dos manos fueron absorvidas por la masa negra del suelo.

Continuaron hasta que aquél líquido me llegó a los hombros...  
Entonces súbitamente todo se volvió negro.

-  
Había perdido la noción del tiempo, estaba ¿flotando? o al menos eso parecía.  
Entonces caí en algo áspero.

Sentí el sol en mi piel, y un olor a flores inundó mis fosas nasales.  
Abrí lentamente los ojos, pero la luz del sol era demasiado fuerte.

Traté de tapar mis ojos con mi mano, pero por alguna razón, no podía mover mi cuerpo.  
Escuché entonces una voz conocida.

-Hey amigo, no te ves muy bien...-

Era aquél hombre, quise levantarme, pero mis brazos y piernas no reaccionaban.  
-Deberías de conseguir algo que comer antes de que llegue la noche-

No podía ver casi nada con el sol, pero pude escuchar un leve *Poof*, y entonces desapareció.  
Tan pronto como se fué pude moverme.

Me levanté con dificultad, la cabeza me punzaba y mis piernas me dolían.

Miré a mi alrededor, me encontraba en un gran campo lleno de flores y mariposas. Grandes pinos y arbustos con pequeños frutos rojos estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar.

-Donde... estoy- dije confundido.

Hace unos minutos (eso creo) estaba en mi sala viendo la televisión, ¿y ahora estoy en medio de la nada?

Comencé a caminar, buscando algún rastro de civilización.

Pasaron tres horas, y caí rendido en el pasto, mis piernas ya no aguantaban.  
Descansé por un rato, cerré por un momento los ojos... pero al sentir algo en mi rostro los abrí rápidamente.

-Un co... ¡Ahh!- grité alejandome rápidamente de la criatura.

Aquél ser, se veía como un conejo, pero sobre su cabeza tenía astas como un ciervo... a pesar de eso lo que más me impactó fueron sus ojos.  
Vacíos, dos orbes lechosos e inexpresivos, carentes de alma.

Me acerqué lentamente al roedor, pero al estar a unos 30 centímetros, emitió un chillido y comenzó a correr hasta meterse a un pequeño hollo en la tierra.

-¿P-pero que clase de lugar es éste?- pensé mientras que me levantaba.

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo, hasta que ví algo en la lejanía... ¡Una persona!

Corrí en su dirección, mientras más me acercaba podía ver más claramente que, efectivamente se trataba de otro ser humano.  
Estaba de espaldas, sentado sobre un tronco de madera; vestido con un abrigo de color azul y un extraño sombrero café con puntos negros.  
Me detuve a un par de metros de él o ella.

-D-disculpe- dije acercándome lentamente

-¿S-sabe donde estamos?, No se cómo terminé aquí, y esperaba que ustéd...- al estar a unos 40 centímetros de aquella persona, un olor nauseabundo inundó el lugar.

El olor fué tal, que tuve que alejarme.

-No puede ser... ese olor... significa que...- tragé saliva  
Me acerqué nuevamente, paso a paso el olor se hacía cada vez más intenso.

En un acto desesperado, coloqué mi mano sobre el hombro de la persona y jalé.  
Mis sospechas se afirmaron... estaba muerto.

No se trataba sino de un esqueleto... humano.  
Las cuencas de sus ojos estaban completamente vacías, y los huesos eran de un color amarillo.

En el suelo, cerca de donde se encontraba anteriormente esa persona, logré divisar un pequeño cuaderno.

Las hojas eran viejas y la cubierta estaba casi arruinada, pero al abrirla pude entender lo que estaba escrito.

* * *

Página 1  
A quien quiera que esté leyendo ésto... mis condolencias.  
Si tú, al igual que yo y muchos otros, has sido engañado por Maxwell, dejame decirte que cometiste el peor error de tu vida.  
Este mundo es hostil y traicionero, lleno de criaturas horribles y peligros indescriptibles.  
En este diario pretendo describir todos y cada uno de los peligros a los que me he enfrentado.

* * *

Página 2  
Los primeros días se deben de recoger hierba, ramas, madera de los árboles y pedernal.  
La comida se encuentra en arbustos de frutos pequeños y rojos.  
Procurar tener siempre una f-nte de l- durante - no- o se- a-do por...

* * *

El resto de la página había sido arrancada, y las últimas palabras eran ilegibles.

-Entonces lo primero que tengo que recojer es comida y esas cosas que dice aquí- dije, busqué por el suelo algo más y encontré una gran mochila a un lado del mismo tronco. La tomé y coloqué en mi hombro.

Todo se tornó de un color rojizo... estaba atardeciendo.  
Rápidamente comencé a tomar todo lo que veía, arrancar hierba, ramas, pequeñas piedras filosas que supongo que son los pedernales, flores, bayas de los arbustos, todo.

-Muy bien, en el libro decía que tenía que recojer madera... ahora... ¿Cómo lo haré exactamente?-  
Me llevé una mano a la barbilla y comencé a pensar.  
-Y si...- me dije.

Tomé una rama que parecía firme, coloqué un pedernal a un costado de ésta y usando hierba lo até cruzado a la rama.  
-¡Et voila!, Un hacha casera- Exclamé orgulloso.

La desilución vino cuando traté de talar un árbol usando mi creación... la cual se quebró al primer golpe.  
Intenté de nuevo, haciendo otra hacha pero terminó de la misma manera.

Comenzó a obscurecer.

-Trataré de dormir un poco- pensé, usé algo de hierba como almohada, aunque era algo incómoda.  
Cerré los ojos... pero unos momentos después un sonido me despertó.

-shraaaaaaa shhhhhhhhhh- podía escuchar claramente susurros y murmuros a mi alrededor.

La noche había caído.

No podía ver absolutamente nada.

-¿H-hola?- pregunté asustado, nunca me había llevado bien con los fantasmas.

-Zhhhhhhhhhraaaaaaaa sshshshahahahhahhhh- los sonidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, como si lo que los producía se estuviera acercando.

-¿Q-quien e-está ahí?- ahora oficialmente estaba aterrado.

-SHRAAAAAAAAAA...- los ruidos continuaron hasta incluso sentirlos justo detrás de mí.

Entonces cesaron.

Por un momento sentí tranquilidad.

Pero entonces...  
*Shuuuoooosh*

-¡Aghhhhhhhhhh!- grité, sentí como si algo me desgarrara el brazo, garras frías y gruesas, el dolor se apoderó de mí, mientras un líquido caliente y espeso recorría mi brazo derecho.

Mi mente se puso en blanco y mi vista se volvió borrosa.

No lograba articular palabras.

Un par de interminables segundos pasaron, antes de que por segunda ocasión escuchara aquél horrible sonido.  
*Shuuuoooooosh*

Cerré los ojos esperando lo peor.  
Pero, no sentí nada.

-...- aún era incapaz de decir una sola palabra, y no me atrevía a abrir los ojos.

Escuché pasos acercandose.

-¡Oye!- escuché una voz.

Abrí mis ojos por un segundo y logré ver la silueta de un hombre, estaba sosteniendo algo de donde provenía luz.  
Entonces caí inconsciente, había perdido demasiada sangre.

Escuchaba a aquella persona llamandome, cuando todo se volvió negro.


End file.
